Blood flow is an important parameter which is measured as a part of certain surgical and diagnostic procedures. Laser Doppler flow meters utilize fiber optics to distribute coherent light to an anatomic site. The relative motion of the blood cells modulates the coherent light, and the frequency shift associated with the motion of the corpuscles can be extracted from a photodiode signal connected to a receiving fiber.